mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Mafia IV
| image = File:AngelMafiaIV.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 9 Players (Small) | startdate = 2017-01-06 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #sparrowhawk #plasmid #BabyCee #Hachi #maurice #Akriti #Nana #JustDanceForever #Boquise | first = Boquise | last = sparrowHawk, plasmid, BabyCee, Nana | mvp = SparrowHawk & plasmid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on Hirkala's series (see Angel Mafia, Angel Mafia II, Angel Mafia III: Season 2). It began on January 6th, 2017 and ended in a Baddie win in N3 (January 11th 2017). Game Mechanics Shortened to 9 players: 6 vs 2 vs 1 Rules *OOA: RID Kill (Angel) >> RID Kill (Holtz) >> RID Kill (Linwood) >> Block > Save > Kill / NK. Kills are not blocking. *NP shows successful kills & successful saves. DP shows role of lynched players. *Tie: D1 No lynch. D2+ All lynched. *FAQ: **Q: What do the last three things for the roll spy do? **A: *** Backfire= you're exposed (role id) to the target, you do not get results, just a "failed spy message" *** Random redirect means results are not accurate, it's a role spy potentially redirected by host to another target without you knowing. *** Reroll is simply because I have a 6-sided die and only 5 choices. Hirk's 6th option I did not like, so I did not include it. *** P.S. Fred does not get to know the die value, only the result. Some die values may be deducted from the results, some may not. ** Fred: If it's a successful action (not blocked), then you get the result according to the die. E.g. you target X ***1 - X stayed home / X targeted Y. ***2 - X is Goodie/Baddie/Indy ***3 - X is Role Y ***4 - Action failed ***5 - one of the above 1-3 except you got redirected to Z so will see Z's target/faction/role instead. ***If action is blocked it will appear as "Action failed". *NK cannot be blocked as baddies would be at a serious disadvantage if they can be both blocked and saved and 2 rid kills aiming their way. I changed this only in the shorter version and added with orange that carrier is for story purposes only. However follow spies may see the carrier carrying the NK unless he has another action going on. For followed baddies I will show only the first from this list: ODTG, normal action, NK carrier (in this order). *I decided to let Cordy include herself in the list this shorter version, there are only 9 players out there. *RID killers will get failed if RID is incorrect. OOA lists RID Kill >> Block so RID Kill cannot be blocked actually. Blocks are effective against spies, saves, visions, vote manip. Blocker will get "success" even if he acted on a RID Killer that already sent the rid kill so the block did not actually prevent anything (that's the only part where OOA seems strange to others, but I need those RID Kills on top of the chain and that's what >> is for). Role Description Goodies: Angel Investigations. WinCon - Remove Baddies (Wolfram & Hart) & Holtz from the game *'Angel' - Vampire - Vampire with a soul seeking atonement for past crimes; Can RID Kill one player each night. *'"Cordy"' (Cordelia Chase) - Part Demon - Through her visions obtained from the Powers That Be, can submit a subset of names (at least 3) each night and will be told if any non-goodies are present. ODTG can have a powerful enough vision (true-vision) to learn the identity of one person (chosen by Cordelia). *'"English"' (Wesley Wyndam-Pryce) - Human - Excellent at deciphering ancient texts; Former Watcher that is stepping into a leadership position; Can make his vote count x1 or x2. *'"Gunn"' (Charles Gunn) - Human - Tough street kid; Can jump in at the last moment and save someone. If he dies, Winifred has a choice to inherit his ability (replacing her own) or not. *'"Fred"' (Winifred Burkle) - Human - Extremely smart, but pretty crazy, she has recovered from her nightmares following her imprisonment in Pylea. Each night she lets a die roll establish her action for the night 1=Follow Spy, 2=Faction Spy, 3=Role Spy, 4=Backfire Spy, 5=Redirected Result (will not be told so), 6=re-reroll. *'"Lorne"' (Krev-Lorne Swath of the Deathwok Clan) - Pylean - After the destruction of Caritas, the singing demon joined the gang. Whenever he hits a high note he will block a player's action. Baddies (Wolfram&Hart): Have BTSC and a Night Kill. NK has a carrier but only for story purposes. Wincon: last standing. *'"Boss" (Linwood Murrow)' - Human - The new President of Special Projects Division at Wolfram & Hart. He is much more concerned about his safety and personal agenda to care about their plot to corrupt Angel and he will try to get rid of Angel even if that violates the company's policy. Can make his vote count x0, x1 or x2. ODTG he can submit a RID Kill (both abilities are inherited by Lilah if Boss dies, but she loses her previous abilities). *'"Lilah" (Lilah Morgan)' - Human - The primary face of the law firm Wolfram & Hart. She will relentlessly search for persons to manipulate: Each night she can either **install surveillance to role spy a player OR **employ her tactical squad to keep someone busy (block) for the night. **ODTG can employ a Shaman to hack into Cordelia's visions and get all her actions and results from the nights before (including the night this action is played and including Cordelia's ODTG true-vision if that happens up to the night in question). Indy: WinCon - Must kill one of the baddies. If that is not possible then wincon is last standing. Indy win does not stop game, indy is removed from game if he wins. *'"Holtz"' - Human - Can RID kill each night. No other abilities. Must submit a kill each night, if inactive a RID Kill will be random.org-ed by host. Host's Summary Winning Faction *Baddies **sparrowhawk - Linwood ("The Boss") **plasmid - Lilah Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 End of Game Roster Host: araver #sparrowhawk - The Boss Linwood - Survived #plasmid - Lilah - Survived #BabyCee - Wesley - Survived #Hachi - Lorne - Killed N2 by Baddies #maurice - Holtz - RID Killed N3 by Baddies #Akriti - Angel - Lynched D2 #Nana - Cordy - Survived #JustDanceForever - Gunn - Lynched D1 #Boquise - Fred - Killed N1 by Baddies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games